


“How did I get so lucky?”

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	“How did I get so lucky?”

You and Bucky were both sitting in the living room, cuddling on the couch, and just doing nothing and just enjoying each other’s company. It was blissful. You could stay like that forever.

“I could stay like this forever,” you said out loud. Bucky hummed in agreement and pulled you closer to him.

“How did I get so lucky?” Bucky said, and you perked up.

“What?” You asked and looked up at him.

“I mean, I’m so lucky to be with you, Y/N,” Bucky said and gave you a sweet smile. You felt your face get hot. All you did was nod. He turned away from you. You had to say something back.

“Me too,” you erupted with. He looked back at you. You became even more embarrassed. “I’m so lucky to be with you too,” you finished and looked down at the couch. He grabbed you in a big hug, which you gladly returned.

“Thanks,” Bucky said a bit playfully. You laughed a bit.

“Your welcome,” you said and kissed his shoulder. You both sat there on the couch in a loving embrace for a long time. Not letting each other go.


End file.
